Portable electronic products, such as portable radios, cellular phones, and the like, have become increasingly smaller and lighter in weight. However, the market for these products demand even smaller and lighter designs. A significant component of the overall size and weight of a high powered device, such as a cellular phone or a two-way radio transceiver, is the size and weight of their batteries. Battery designs which offer a reduction in weight and size are constantly in demand. For example, in the case of lightweight cellular phones, weight advantages are measured in ounces or grams, and are heavily touted in marketing campaigns. Accordingly, any appreciable reduction in size and/or weight of battery devices which gives a competitive edge in the market place is considered significant.
Many portable electronic products use rechargeable battery packs as a primary power source. These battery packs tend to house one or more energy cells, as well as battery circuitry for controlling the recharging of the battery, and for the provision of smart battery functions. The battery circuitry, including associated electrical components, are typically implemented on a circuit carrying substrates such as a printed circuit board or flexible film substrate. Generally, the battery packs are housed in a case formed from a rigid material such as plastic or metal. The housing seals and protects the energy cells, the internal battery circuitry, and associated electrical components. Battery contacts, soldered to the circuit carrying substrate, affixed to the housing, or otherwise, provide access to the energy cells and battery functions. The packaging and support components for the battery represent a significant portion of the overall battery weight.
It is desirable to be able to offer battery powered portable electronic products with size and weight advantages over competitive products. Efforts to reduce the size and weight of the energy cells while improving or retaining power output capabilities are constant. Additionally, the potential weight savings from other components of the battery device can be significant. Therefore, there is a need to provide a battery device which offers a reduction in size and weight.